


Helping Crows

by FanGirlofManyThings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Crying, M/M, Pining, Uncertinety, Yam's of course he wants you, boys being dumb, sugamama and dadchi to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlofManyThings/pseuds/FanGirlofManyThings
Summary: Yamaguchi and Tsukishima have feelings and the wrong idea. Suga and Daichi are here to help them sort it out.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 230





	Helping Crows

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago, didn't post it and then rediscovered it buried in my WIPs.

“I’ll meet you by the vending machines!” Diachi yelled at the retreating Sugawara. Dachi was finishing locking up the gym while his boyfriend was grabbing a sports drink for the walk home. The click of the lock almost masked a choked sob coming from around the corner.

Daichi paused, key still in the lock, ears perked. He knew the volleyball team was often the only people still at school this late, so there was a good chance the sob was coming from one of his “baby crows” as Suga affectionately called their younger teammates. Though Daichi knew he applied the same term to Asahi when he wasn’t around. The sob came again; it sounded muffled. 

He pulled the key from the lock and slowly walked towards the sound. He peered around the corner, fully intending to leave the person alone if they weren’t one of his teammates. A soft sigh escaped his lips when he realized who was crying behind the gym. 

His pinch server, Yamaguchi was sitting with his back against the hard brick, head on his knees, which were being held tightly to his chest by one hand, the other seemingly fisted and shoved up against his mouth. Daichi stepped around the corner, being sure to make enough noise to alert Yamaguchi to his presence. Daichi watched the muscles of Yamaguchi’s back tensed and he pulled his legs impossibly close to his chest. Carefully Daichi swung his bag from his shoulders, set it on the ground and slid down the wall to sit shoulder to shoulder with the younger boy. 

Daichi saw Yamaguchi peek under his arm to see who the intruder was. He offered him a small smile. He gave the boy a few moments to tell him to get lost or offer up a reason for his tears unprompted. When neither seemed to be coming, Daichi gently tipped his head backwards to rest on the bricks, watching the clouds lazily pass by in the twilight of the setting sun. ‘Suga would be much better at this’, the thought flicked across his mind. But Daichi knew it would be several more minutes before Suga came looking for him and Yamaguchi needed someone now.

“What’s wrong Yamaguchi?” Daichi asked. Apparently this was all the prompting Yamaguchi needed because he pulled his fist from his mouth and seemingly released the flood of words it had been holding back. His head flopping back against the hard brick as the words tumbled out.

“H-h-he’s never going to feel the same way about me. He’s so perfect and I’m so not. Not to mention the very good chance that he’s straight. But I can’t take it anymore. My heart hurts so much when I see him. And when he smiles I think it might burst,” Yamaguchi dissolved into a mess of sobs and unintelligible blubbering. His distressed face, caused Daichi’s heart to skip a beat. He hated to see his teammates upset, but there was something particularly distressing about seeing Yamaguchi like this. Puffy eyed and a tear streaked face, Yamaguchi’s emotions were laid bare on his face.

Daichi sighed, he was pretty sure he knew what the problem was. He had caught the devastated look on Yamaguchi’s face when Tsukishima had laughed with Yachi and then agreed to walk her home. Dachi had suspected for some time now, that Yamaguchi had feelings for his salty best friend. There was something about the glances Yamaguchi sent the middle blocker’s way that was reminist of how he used to look at Sugawara during their first year. He also knew that Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi the same way. He had seen the stolen glances during practices and team bonding activities. Apparently these glances had escaped Yamaguchi’s notice.

“First of all, Yamaguchi, you are perfect, so don’t let me catch you talking down about yourself,” Daichi told him, a touch of affection coloring his stern voice. “Secondly, how do you know what he thinks without talking to him.”

Yamaguchi looked at him out of the corner of his eye, eyebrow quirked and mouth twisted in such a look that he might have well have shouted “did you take crazy pills this morning”. 

“No, I’m serious. You can’t actually know what Tsukishima feels if you don’t open up,” Yamaguchi’s eyes flew open at the sound of his best friend’s name.

“How did you know?” He murmured. 

Daichi shrugged, “It’s my job to notice things that may throw my team off balance.” 

Yamaguchi sighed and dropped his head on to Daichi’s shoulder, “Does anyone else know?” 

“Just Suga.” Daichi shifted to wrap an arm of comfort around the first year. “We figured you would come to us, if you wanted help. But I couldn’t leave you crying here by yourself.”

When Yamaguchi didn’t say anything Daichi let the silence envelop them.

After a few moments Yamaguchi broke the silence, “How did you and Suga figure it out?”

Daichi smiled as the memory swept across his mind, “Someone accidentally let slip how I felt about him and the next day he walked right up to me after practice, during our second year, and kissed me. Out of the blue, no preamble. I had already resigned myself to admiring him from afar, sure that he would never want me. He, of course, is much braver than I am.”

“Oh,” Sadness filled the young boy’s dark eyes, lips turning down. “Tsuki is the brave one. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to tell him.”

Daichi twisted his neck a little to catch Yamaguchi’s eye, “Don’t say that. You’re plenty brave, not everyone would be able to step on to the court as a pinch server.”

Yamaguchi scoffed and turned a little pink.

“I’m serious Yamaguchi, I admire your bravery. Anyway, keeping such a heavy secret will only weigh you down. Whether or not Tsukishima returns your feelings, he won’t reject you as a friend just because you tell him,” Daichi told the younger boy.

Yamaguchi opened his mouth the respond but the sound of Suga’s approaching footsteps startled him before he could respond. 

“Daichi!” Suga called. “Where are you?”

“Around the corner,” Daichi responded slightly relieved that Suga was here now.

“What are you…” Suga’s question trailed off as he stepped around the corner and caught sight of Yamaguchi. The tear tracks down his cheeks and red puffy eyes. Suga looked Yamaguchi over and when he found no signs of bodily injury looked questioningly at Daichi.

“Yamaguchi is having a tough time with his feelings for someone,” Daichi said. Suga gave him a knowing look and Daichi gave a slight nod to confirm Suga’s assumptions.

Suga crouched down in front of Yamaguchi, pulling a tissue from his bag. He offered it to the younger boy, saying “Here wipe your face and then you can tell me and Daichi all about your horrible, no good day.”

Yamaguchi accepted the tissue with a watery smile and spent a few moments dabbing at his eyes and nose. Then with a sigh he began, “It wasn’t a bad day, just a bad few hours. I’ve known how I’ve feel about Tsuki since middle school and thought I had come to terms with the fact that he was straight and would eventually date some cute girl. I figured that seeing Tsuki happy would be enough for me to get over him. But instead when I saw him laughing with Yachi, it just felt like someone had squeezed all the air out of me. I just wanted the floor to swallow me whole.” 

“Has he told you he’s straight?” Suga asked gently.

Yamaguchi shook his head, “No, but he wouldn’t exactly have to right? Straight people don’t go around ‘coming out’ to their friends.”

Suga gave him a small smile, “Have you ever told him you’re not straight?”

Yamaguchi was suddenly very interested in his hands, face flushing pink.

“I thought not,” Suga made a comforting noise and patted Yamaguchi a little on the knee. “Well, what do you want to do about it?”

Yamaguchi gave a small shrug of his shoulders. 

Suga shifted so he was sitting on Yamaguchi’s other side, “Well the way I see it is you have two options. You can either tell him how you feel or ignore your feelings as a whole. Either way there’s risk.”

Yamaguchi sighed, nodding a little, “It would be so much easier just to pretend my feelings don’t exist. I can be happy for Tsuki if he wants to date Yachi.”

Suga shook his head, “It may feel easier but will that make you happy? You deserve happiness too, Yamaguchi.”

Tears began collecting in the corners of Yamaguchi’s eyes, “I don’t know. But I know that losing Tsuki’s friendship would be worse than never telling him how I feel.”

“Yamaguchi, look at me,” Suga said with a gentle firmness. When Yamaguchi steadfastly refused to stop looking at his knees, Suga gently tugged Yamaguchi’s chin, until the younger boy was looking him in the eye. “If you really think that Tsukishima would stop being your friend just because you’re gay and in love with him, you must not have been paying very much attention to the person that Tsukishima is.” 

Fat tears started streaming from Yamaguchi’s eyes and his trembling lips gave way to sobs. Suga gathered the crying boy in his arms, pressing Yamaguchi’s head to his chest. He began running a soothing hand through his hair. 

“Shhhh, it’s going to be okay,” Suga cooed. “Daichi and I will be here for you whatever you decide. No judgement. Okay?” Yamaguchi gave a slight nod and huge sniffle. 

Daichi laid a hand on the younger boy’s back, “Suga’s right. No matter what you choose, we’ll support you 100 percent.”

He cried a for a little bit longer into Suga’s chest, before sitting up and wiping the tears from his face. 

“Thank you,” He said shakily, getting to his feet. “I should get home now.”

Daichi and Suga watched as Yamaguchi made his way slowly towards the gate. 

“Oh my,” Suga said softly. Daichi nodded as he got to his feet and turned around to offer his hand to Suaga. 

As Suga took it he said, “He’ll be okay, right Dai?” Daichi helped his boyfriend to his feet.

“Yeah,” Daichi said. “Yamaguchi is stronger than most people give him credit for. Including himself.”

***  
“May I speak with you and Suga after practice?” Tsukishima asked, rubbing the back of his neck and refusing to make eye contact.

Daichi gave the middle blocker a smile, “Sure.” 

Tsukishima walked off, face impassive as ever, but there was a faint blush creeping across his cheeks.

“What was that about?” Suga asked sideling up next to him, nodding at Tsukishima’s retreating back.

“Tsukishima would like to talk with us after practice,” Daichi told him.

“Oh?” Suga looked curious. “Did he say what about?”

“No, but he looked embarrassed,” Daichi answered.

A grin slid across Suga’s face, “Oh I see. We’ll just have to be good senpai's no matter what it is.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Daichi said with a nod.

******  
Suga and Daichi made sure to get changed slowly, watching the rest of their teammates trickle out with shouts of “good practice” and “see you tomorrow”. Finally it was just the two of them, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi was hovering behind Tsukishima while he fiddled with his phone, one sock on, one sock off. 

“I’ll meet you at Sakanoshita,” He tossed over his shoulder to Yamaguchi, barely looking up from his phone. 

“O-oh,” Yamaguchi mumbled before he shuffled out looking dejected. Suga gave the pinch server a small pat on the shoulder as he walked by. As the door swung shut behind him, Tsukishima stood, now with both socks and shoes on.

Daichi zipped his bag shut and turned to face Tsukishima. Tsukishima apparently found the closed door to be more interesting than anything else in the room. Daichi smiled softly to himself, something about such a snarky character like Tsukishima being awkward was amusing.

Suga spoke from his left, “What was it you needed to talk to us about?” 

Tsukishima inhaled, set his shoulders, and drew himself up to his full height, “How do you tell someone you love them?”

Suga and Daichi exchanged a knowing look.

“Being direct is best,” Daichi told the stern boy standing in front of him. 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue. 

“Is it not better to state plainly how you feel, than dance around your feelings and risk a misunderstanding?” Daichi asked. Tsukishima fixed his captain with a hard look but did not seem keen to answer the question.

“Yes rejection hurts, Tsukishima,” Suga told the boy in front of them. “But it hurts more in the long run to watch the person you love being happy without you.” Tsukishima’s eyes flicked briefly to Suga’s face before moving to stare steadfastly at his sneakers.

“But what if you hurt them unintentionally?” Tsukishima met Suga’s eye briefly before looking away, rubbing his neck.

“Ah, that does complicate the matter a bit,” Suga said softly. “Then it would be best to begin with an apology for the unintentional hurt you caused.” Tsukishima fiddled with his headphones but didn’t say anything.

“If you want more help, Tsukishima, you’re going to have to give us specifics,” Daichi told him. Tsukishima gave him a half-hearted glare but his shoulders sunk a little.

“Yamaguchi,” He mumbled more to his feet than to the two boys in front of him. “I walked Yachi home the other day in order to help her study for a test and he’s been acting... funny around me ever since.”

“Funny how?” Suga asked gently. There was a moment of silence as Tsukishima appeared to gather his thoughts. But when he finally spoke he looked Suga in the eye.

“He keeps pointing out things Yachi’s doing, and asking me if I want to be alone when she walks into a room with us. And he’s been a lot quieter on our walks home.” There was a sadness in Tsukishima’s eyes, Daichi didn’t think he’d ever seen there before. “I like when he rambles on about his day, as though I hadn’t shared most of it with him.” Tsukishima’s face turned beet-red at this admission.

Suga had a small smile on his face, “The best thing to do is be honest with Yamaguchi. Tell him that it’s him you’d rather be alone with. Not Yachi.”

“But, what if…” Tsukishima trailed off, eyes shifting from the two in front of him to his feet again.

Suga took a half step forward and placed his hand on Tsukishima’s elbow, “Well now you’re just being a coward. You know that Yamaguchi will never stop being your friend. No matter what you say to him. You can’t seriously be considering using that as excuse to avoid your feelings.” 

Tsukishima stared hard at the hand on his elbow for a moment and then gave a small shake of his head. 

Suga patted his elbow gently, “That’s what I thought.”

Tsukishima took a step back from Suga and bowed. He straightened and softly thanked them before leaving the room.

Daichi placed a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, “They’ll figure it out Koshi.”

“I know. But I don’t like seeing the two of them all worked up over this.” Suga said with a sigh.

“Oh come on, we were an absolute mess before we told each other.” Daichi said with a smile as he slung his bag over his shoulder. “If I remember correctly you practically set me up on a date with Michimiya before Asahi let it slip that I was very gay and very into you.”

Suga flushed red at the memory, “In my defense you spent a lot of time with her.”

“Yes,” Daichi said firmly. “Moaning about you.” With that Daichi left the room without a backward glance. But he could hear Suga make a noise of surprise and scurry to catch up to him.

Epilogue

Two days later when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi appeared at morning practice hand in hand all Daichi did was smile to himself. He was glad they had found each other. He nudged Suga in the ribs with his elbow and nodded towards the pair as they walked towards the gym. Suga let out a small squeal of excitement, sunshine smile plastered on his face. 

“Suga,” Daichi said affectionately. “Let them tell us when they’re ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
